Chapter 244
|image = Ch_244.jpg |Release Date = 07 August 2012 |Chapter = Chapter 244 |Volume = 05 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 243 |Next Chapter = Chapter 245}}Gejutel K. Landegre and Ragar Kertia are following Frankenstein's trail. While looking for him, they both discuss the story they've just heard regarding the humans and Nobles. Ragar asks Gejutel's opinion about it. Gejutel says that he doesn't think that those stories were completely baseless. He adds that many things have changed. Humans doesn't need the nobles anymore since their knowledge and strength have grown tremendously over the past years. Gejutel states that it is not strange that some nobles have become corrupt because of those changes. He tells Ragar that he'll conduct a thorough investigation after reporting the incident to their Lord regarding those renegade nobles that broke the law of lending their powers to humans. Ragar replies that perhaps their Lord already knows about it since he's a great being. Ragar and Gejutel abruptly stop in their tracks and are surprised to see that that trail of Frankenstein has led them to the front of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's mansion. They both decide to enter and see, if he's hiding inside. Inside the mansion, Frankenstein is walking around and opening the doors inside the mansion. He is wondering why he hasn't seen anyone inside the big mansion other than Rai. Wandering around, he suddenly sees Rai standing and staring outside of the window. Rai turns and looks at Frankenstein. Rai notices that Frankenstein is still wearing his clothes and tells him about it. Frankenstein apologises and responds that he couldn't find anything else. Rai raises his right arm towards Frankenstein and his eyes glow. He changes Frankenstein's clothes to a black tuxedo with a white linen shirt inside, black pants, black ribbon around his neck, and white gloves on both hands. Frankenstein is surprised and thinks that he didn't know nobles had that kind of ability. He is wondering if Rai is on the same level as the other clan leaders. Rai suddenly speaks. He says that he's feeling different negative emotions (like rage, hatred, murderous intent) from Frankenstein's powers. He asks why they are all directed towards Frankenstein if they're his own powers and why are those powers trying to consume him. Frankenstein is surprised and wonders how Rai knows about his powers. Suddenly, Frankenstein hears a voice and looks to where it came from. He sees Gejutel and Ragar walking towards him. Frankenstein wonders if it was a trap and is worried about his condition. He then hears Gejutel and Ragar address Rai with a -nim at the end of his name. He wonders why Rai is given such respect and speculates that perhaps Rai is the Lord of the nobles. Gejutel speak to Rai apologizing for their sudden visit and state their reason for coming to his mansion. Gejutel tells Rai that the Lord commanded them to take Frankenstein with them. He explains that Frankenstein had stirred up a lot of trouble. Rai suddenly replies to Gejutel that Frankenstein is working for him. Gejutel, Ragar, and Frankenstein are all surprised. Gejutel asks Rai what kind of work he does in the mansion. Rai replies that he has entrusted the whole place to Frankenstein since there is no one else living there other than himself. Gejutel then asks Rai if Frankenstein's the butler, to which Frankenstein's replies he is. Gejutel insists one final time that the Lord wishes to speak to Frankenstein, and that Frankenstein has to go with them. Rai replies that he and Frankenstein will go to the Lord to pay their respects after Frankenstein recovers. Gejutel says that he understands Rai's words and will relay his wishes to the Lord. Gejutel and Ragar start to leave. While Gejutel is leaving, Ragar tells Frankenstein that his power is very dangerous and that he acknowledges his accomplishment despite being a mere human. Frankenstein is surprised that the two clan leaders left like that and wonders who Rai really is. Gejutel and Ragar are in front of the Lord and report to him what happened. The Lord laughs out loud about it and likes the idea that Rai now has someone with him in the big mansion other than himself. Gejutel then changes the topic and relays the news to the Lord on what he and Ragar have heard regarding the renegade nobles making contracts with humans. Back at Rai's mansion, Frankenstein and Rai introduce themselves to one another. Back in the present, at Frankenstein's house, Regis and Seira are serving the food, M-21 and Takeo are washing the dishes, Tao, Shinwoo, Suyi, Yuna and Ik-Han are chatting and laughing, while Rai is sitting beside them, drinking his tea. Frankenstein is standing and smiling at the side with the thought of how he and his master were the only ones together in the past, and now in the present time there are more people with them who are constantly noisy. Category:Chapters